


Irresistible

by Kaepore



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Basically me sexualizing the fight scene between Dylan and Jack in the first movie, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Jack calls Dylan Sir, Jack is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: Jack takes matters in his own hands to get what he wants. Even if it means seducing Dylan.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on here before, but I deleted for unknown reasons.

Dylan feels the tight handcuffs dig uncomfortably into his ankle as he lays with his back to the floor, Jack standing over him with the walkie-talkie.

“You little shit!” Dylan yells at him.

“You little shit!” Jack repeats, trying to imitate his voice.

“What game you playin?” Dylan asks.

“What game you playin?” Jack repeats once again, the imitation in his voice isn’t perfect but good enough to fool.

“We’re all good at 6. Move to 7.” Jack says into the walkie-talkie with Dylan’s voice.

Agent Fuller screams in protests hoping the swats can hear him from the kitchen, struggling against his jacket that is still being eaten by the garbage disposal.

Jack turns his back for a moment, and at that moment Dylan manages to stand up and lunge at Jack.

Jack slams to the floor with a grunt, struggling to get away from under Dylan. In the midsts to get away, he bucks into Dylan’s hips, who hisses from the contact.

Jack looks innocently up at Dylan, who flushes a shade of red. Jack hesitates before pushing his hips up into Dylans again, gaining an angry noise from the older man.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Jack stares up at him, a mischievous glint in his eye, “Nothing sir.” Dylan’s dick stirs at his voice, staring down as Jack goes to unbuckle his belt.

Dylan catches his hands and looks towards the kitchen. They’re out of sight from Fuller but he still feels that they shouldn’t do this.

“I’ll be quiet sir. I promise.” Jack gives Dylan a smirk that makes him give in, letting Jack continue to work at his belt.

Jack easily flips both of them over, quickly working Dylan’s dick from his pants. Jack instantly dives in, taking Dylan’s dick down to the base.

Dylan’s back arches and he fists a hand into Jacks’ hair, pulling him further down if that was even possible. He grinned as he hears Jack gag slightly, the breath expelling from his nose collides with his pubes.

Jack comes up for air, spit running down his chin, he breaths desperately. Dylan has his hand wrapped around his own mouth to keep from making noise and alerting Fuller who is still stuck in the same position.

Jack licks around the tip and up the base which brings a loud whimper from behind Dylan’s hand. Jack smirks and takes his dick back into his mouth.

Dylan suddenly removes his hand from his mouth to grab Jacks hair with both hands. Jack winces from the hair pulling but still continues. Dylan lets out a loud groan, loud enough to alert his partner.

“Dylan?” Fuller yells.

Dylan stares down at Jack, making eye contact with him in this position makes his dick throb. Those brown eyes weaken him. He wants to reply but can’t trust himself not to moan if he does.

Jack winds back, sitting on his knees. He wipes away the spit and yells at Fuller in the same voice he used earlier, “What?” and for some reason watching his red swollen lips move makes him even more desperate for more.

“Did you get the damn kid yet?” He yells.

“Not yet boss,” Jack answers, staring directly at Dylan.

“I hope your close, sir,” Jack says, sinking down.

Dylan nods frantically while Jack wraps his fingers around the base of Dylan’s dick, stroking quickly, whispering for him to come.

Jack retakes Dylan into his mouth moments before he comes, Dylan once again slaps his hand over his mouth, letting out a strangled cry as he spills his seed into the younger man’s mouth while threading his fingers through his hair.

Dylan lays back after he finishes his orgasm, gasping for breath. Jack swallows every drop and makes sure to clean any up from Dylan’s dick.

He grabs the paper off the floor from before and leans down next to Dylan’s ear.

“Until next time, sir.”

And he’s off.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this on tumblr: https://kaepore.tumblr.com/post/175171407947/irresistible


End file.
